


The Impossible

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: 5x24, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Seems impossible, doesn't it?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Castleland challenge. 
> 
> Missing scene for 5x24 so spoilers for that, obviously.

She finds him at his desk, holding a ring.  No need to ask what he's planning.  

 

He smiles sadly.  "Seems impossible, doesn't it?"  

 

She hasn't always supported his relationship with Beckett, but over the last year she's seen how happy they make each other and how strong they are together.  With everything that they've faced, what's one more challenge?  

 

"Someone very wise once told me that if two people really believe in something, then even the impossible is possible."  

 

He doesn't even comment on her quoting his own advice.   

 

"Dad.  She loves you, and you love her.  Believe in that."  


End file.
